Stupid Like This…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Nuevo MannyxFrida, basado en la canción "Stupid like this" de Daniel Powter...


¡Hola gente! Ya los extrañaba a todos amigos. Ya sé, ya sé, me desaparecí completamente, pero créanme, tengo unas razones bastante poderosas: 1- me estoy preparando para presentar mi examen de admisión para la universidad de animación, así es, ¡me preparo para convertirme en animadora profesional! Y 2- estoy trabajando en varias ilustraciones que pretendo poner juntas en un libro, así que pretendo publicar un libro de manera profesional (aunque aun no tengo fecha de para cuando jeje) y como extra, estoy trabajando en casa, poniendo orden en algunas cosas, ayudando a mi mamá, así que como verán, en verdad ocupada, incluso en la galería también me he ausentado bastante, pero no se preocupen no crean que me he olvidado de todos ustedes, yo siempre tengo presentes a mis amigos y la gente que checa mi trabajo… lo cual me recuerda, tengo varios trabajos pendientes, entre esos, un fic pedido de Phineas con Isabela (creo que así se escriben los nombres XD) y uno de Serio con Azul, más todos los que tengo pendientes míos: El de DP inconcluso, todos los de El Tire, El fic largo de Combo Niños, El fic largo de El Tigre, que gracias a mi hiperactiva imaginación ya son dos XD, y el inconcluso de Lenore. Ok, mejor ya dejo de sacar cuentas ¿no? Como sea, en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo fic de El Tigre (MannyxFrida, obvio) el cual lo pensé mientras escuchaba una canción de Daniel Powter que lleva por título el título de este fic. ¡¡Gócenlo!!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Stupid Like This…**

Y aquí me tienen de nuevo, sentado, acorralado contra la pared, sin saber qué hacer, todo lo que hago está mal, y sin importar cuanto me esfuerce, o cuentas veces lo intente, siempre termino igual, arrepentido, adolorido, culpándome por todo, y sintiéndome tan solo como el día que te alejaste de mi lado…

Si tan solo mi orgullo no me hubiera vencido, aun estarías conmigo, aun te tendría a mi lado, y no solo sería un observador más de tu feliz vida, una vida que otro comparte contigo, una vida que Alberto está más que dichoso de tener entre sus manos…

Si tan solo ese día te hubiera dicho la verdad, si tan solo hubiera sido honesto, si tan solo me hubiera tragado mi orgullo y mi ego, si te hubiera detenido cuando tuve la oportunidad, en lugar de pretender que no me interesaba lo que hicieras, que entre tú y yo solo hay una simple amistad… si no hubiera sido tan cobarde que huí para no tener que ver lo que yo mismo provoqué…

"_**FLASHBACK"**_

Otro de tantos monótonos días de escuela para un par de chicos de 15 años, que ahora, no solo deben asistir a una nueva escuela, si no que:

-¡encima del aburrimiento, debemos usar estos estúpidos y horrendos uniformes!

-no te enojes Frida, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada contra esto, debemos usarlos aunque no queramos hacerlo.

-eso no es consuelo Manny, sabes como detesto esta clase de ropa.

-bueno, tengo algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor: boletos para la Convención de historietas que viene a la ciudad el fin de semana.

-¡Manny eres increíble! –Frida se arroja a sus brazos eufórica de emoción por la noticia, lo que provoca el sonrojo de Manny, el cual ella no nota –he estado esperando ese día durante meses, solo imagínatelo: los videojuegos, los dibujantes, las camisetas, es el paraíso…

-jeje, lo sé, en especial para ti que ahora quieres dibujar historietas, por cierto, ¿ya terminaste con la que estabas haciendo?

-aun no, pero ya falta muy poco. Y no te preocupes, tú serás el primero en leerla, como siempre.

-apuesto a que será grandiosa –Manny coloca su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le habla de manera un poco seductora –tienes un increíble talento para eso Frida.

-ah, ¿en serio lo crees? – se sonroja.

-por supuesto que sí, juro mi vida por ello.

Así continua su camino hacia la escuela, hablando sobre su ida el fin de semana a esa convención, pero esa conversación cambió para la hora de almuerzo tras Frida haber conocido a su nuevo compañero de laboratorio: Alberto Mendosa, un chico rico, popular, atractivo:

-y un verdadero pesado, Frida, en serio, ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea él?

-tranquilo Manny, no es para que te pongas celoso, él es solo mi compañero de laboratorio, y vaya qué compañero: es atractivo, inteligente, varonil, rico… haah… Es el sueño perfecto de cualquier chica… -Frida nota la mirada asqueada de Manny –de~ cualquier chica, excepto mío, es decir, ¿Quién querría fijarse en alguien como ese sujeto presumido fanfarrón musculoso guapo y bien formado…?

-ve a babearte en otro lado ¿quieres? No tengo ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo hoy… con permiso…

-¡Manny, espera!

Manny se fue a encerrar a la biblioteca por todo lo que quedaba del almuerzo, si bien su madre no estaba ahí para consolarlo como en la escuela Leone, aun así tenía cierta sensación de seguridad al sentarse en el piso cerca de alguna de las repisas más recónditas del aula, tratando de pensar y calmarse.

Así pasaron tres días más, en los que Frida solo hablaba de Alberto, Manny sufría viéndolos desde lejos, y Alberto le coqueteaba a Frida de forma descarada, siempre le tomaba las manos, la abrazaba por la cintura entre "juegos", o se le acercaba demasiado, lo cual hacía enfurecer a Manny, quien para el cuarto día, ay ni siquiera iba a buscar a Frida a su casa para acompañarla a la escuela, ni almorzaba con ella, ya pasaba sus almuerzos en la biblioteca, mientras Frida se sentaba en la misma mesa que Alberto.

Tras lo que restaba de clases, Manny se fue a su casa solo, por el resto del día, mantuvo su celular apagado, el teléfono descolgado, y se encerró en su cuarto, por las tardes Frida trataba de localizarlo, pero él no quería tener que escuchar nada más respecto a su "adorado Alberto", ni quería que ella notara lo celoso que estaba:

-jamás admitiré una tontería como esa, es ridículamente cursi….además, yo no siento nada por ella, que haga lo que quiera, yo solo soy su amigo, no me importa lo que haga…

Pero Manny se equivocó al mentirse así, porque al día siguiente vio algo que lo derrumbó por completo: Frida estaba abrazando a Alberto del cuello mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura, ambos se estaban besando de manera pasional, y hasta cierto punto, repugnante… Manny sintió como el piso se le desaparecía mientras su estómago se retorcía y se le nublaba la vista… todo lo que hizo fue salir huyendo de aquel lugar, antes de que alguien lo notara; su eterno refugio, la biblioteca, en donde se escondió durante todas las clases, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de salir por la puerta grande e irse a casa, lo cual nos trae hasta este momento, el momento en el que el moreno entra a su casa, cierra la puerta detrás de él, suelta su mochila y se deja caer, resbalando sobre la puerta hasta tocar el suelo, y apretando los puños, se soltó de su orgullo herido por unos segundos, y solo eso necesitó, un par de breves segundos, para dejar que su llanto amargo se desencadenara, un llanto lleno de dolor y rabia.

"_**END FLASHBACK"**_

Manny se sentía impotente, estaba desolado, recostado sobre su cama, encerrado en su habitación, esperando que el fin del mundo llegara, para poder dejar de sufrir la pérdida de Frida, para poder dejar de llorar a cada 5 minutos que la recordaba, para poder dejar de sentir ese vacío que ahora lo invadía…

-… -tomó los boletos de la convención y los partió por la mitad, arrojándolos a la basura, sin importar cuanto hubieran costado, él ya no tenía ninguna razón para ir a aquel lugar, su único motivo para ir a ese lugar era el poder acompañar a Frida, el verla sonreír, el poder ayudarla a conseguir más ideas para sus historietas…

Manny salió a caminar a la calle por un rato, iba con la mirada baja, perdido, desconectado, hasta que una voz lo reincorporó:

-¡Manny! Por fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todas partes, hoy no fuiste a la escuela, ¿verdad?

-vaya, tan ciega ya estás que ni siquiera notas si sigo vivo o no.

-Manny, ¿de qué hablas?, si yo siempre estoy contigo.

-sí claro, por eso no sabes si hoy estuve en la escuela o no.

-Manny, yo…

-solo lárgate con tu adorado Alberto y déjame solo…

Manny se aleja del lugar sin escuchar nada más, Frida por su parte estaba desconcertada, no sabía qué le sucedía a Manny, pero estaba realmente preocupada…

La siguiente semana Manny hizo de todo para humillar a Alberto y hacer que Frida volviera con él, incluso, llegó a lo más desesperado: tratar de provocar un verdadero desastre para hacer que Alberto se viera mal, pero en su lugar, fue él quien salió humillado….

-Manny, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Has estado actuando raro desde hace ya dos semanas.

-¿por qué no te vas?

-y encima de eso mira nada más como terminaste: moretones, estás todo sucio, y mira como dejaste la sala de música.

-te dije que te marches.

-en serio Manny, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo?

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS DE UNA VEZ Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ, DEMONIOS?! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE HACER TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ALEJARTE DE ESE PEDANTE Y QUE REGRESES CONMIGO, SI TANTO LO ADORAS, PUES QUÉDATE CON ÉL Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-… ¡Manny espera!

Manny solo salió corriendo del lugar tras haber hecho un desastre casi apocalíptico: botes de pintura, huevos, harina, plumas de ave, y globos con agua dentro; cada pequeña trampa que él había instalado, lo victimizaron, humillándolo frente a Frida, y provocando que se diera por vencido.

Frida caminaba por las calles, buscando a Manny, o señal alguna de El Tigre, pero nada, hacia donde fuera que volteara, Manny no aparecía, y ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde:

-Manny… ¿en donde estás?... lo siento… -sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta una carretera que da a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que su escuela estaba casi a orillas de la ciudad, y ahí se dejó caer de rodillas, soltándose a llorar -… perdóname… perdóname Manny, no quise lastimarte así, jamás te hubiera hecho daño, soy una tonta, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Un ruido y una tenue luz sacaron a Frida de su trance, al voltear, un enorme camión se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, sonando su bocina en señal de advertencia, pero las piernas de Frida no respondían, su cuerpo estaba paralizado de la impresión:

-:¡¡Frida CUIDADO!! –de entre los árboles y arbustos una sombra saltó a toda velocidad, atrapó a Frida y la quitó del camino tan rápido como un rayo, alejándola del camino de aquél camión; ahora Frida se aferraba con fuerza a aquella sombra, abriendo lentamente los ojos, revelándosele, la imagen más dolorosa y sorprendente de su vida: Manny, transformado, la estaba abrazando, respirando agitado, llorando:

-… Manny… -dijo ella en apenas un hilo de voz.

-perdóname, perdóname Frida, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido celoso y necio, y soy un egoísta, siempre te he querido ver feliz y a salvo, pero no así, no soporto la idea de verte feliz al lado de alguien más, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mi, por eso he hecho tantos desastres, por eso me alejo, porque mi maldito orgullo jamás me ha dejado ser honesto, y ahora eso fue lo que casi te cuesta la vida, soy un estúpido, lo siento ¡lo siento! –a cada palabra que pronunciaba, Manny se aferraba más y más a Frida, quien solo podía escuchar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se sonrojaba, era la primera vez que veía a Manny de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan herido, tan necesitado y desprotegido, jamás había conocido ese lado de quien fuera su mejor amigo desde casi recién nacidos, y al verlo así, se sentía culpable, pues ella, sin quererlo, lo había provocado –perdóname Frida, soy un estúpido, discúlpame… te juro que me alejaré de ti y jamás me volveré a acercar, no quiero hacerte daño de nuevo por mis necedades, eso será lo mejor para todos… -Manny estaba ya derrumbado, y Frida lo sentía, pero sentía más el frio que le helaba la sangre tras escucharlo decir que se alejaría de ella… lentamente, Frida alzó sus brazos hasta aferrar sus manos a la espalda del moreno y hacerlo arrodillarse frente a ella para poder juntar su cuerpo con el de él y abrazarlo más fuerte que nunca en su vida.

-… no lo hagas… no te vayas, no te vayas, no quiero que te alejes….

-… Frida… -Manny podía escuchar la voz entrecortada de Frida, quien estaba sollozando de dolor al pensar que podría perderlo para siempre.

-no te vayas Manny, no, por favor, no te vayas, no te vayas…

-pero Frida, es lo mejor, yo…

-… no, no… NO ¡no te vayas Manny, no quiero perderte, todo esto fue mi culpa, soy la tonta estúpida y egoísta, no tú, yo fui la que te traicionó y te dejé solo, y lo lamento, en serio, pero no quiero perderte, por favor Manny, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida, por favor, no quiero que te alejes para siempre, quiero que regreses, quiero regresar, quiero olvidarme de todo esto, de lo que pasó, quiero fingir que nada pasó, no quiero perderte Manny…!

-… Frida… -los ojos de Manny de nuevo se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras tomaba a Frida por la espalda y su cabeza para besarla de forma apasionada, aferrándose ambos al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello; mientras la tarde rojiza se cernía sobre ellos dando paso al anochecer, ambos chicos estaban ya más calmados, pero aun abrazados besándose, saboreando el momento, temiendo aun perder al otro…

Camino hacia sus casas, Frida le decía a Manny algo divertida que no se preocupara, que tenían un largo camino de una hora y media para que se les quitara lo rojo de los ojos, y que ella no le contaría a nadie que lo vio llorar, a lo que Manny solo le dijo que ya no le importaba si alguien se enteraba o no, y mientras iban caminando tomados de la mano, Manny se acercó a darle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios, mientras, sin querer, ronroneó por la felicidad.

Yo no sé hasta que punto el orgullo de una persona, o sus miedos, la pueden destruir, pero ahora sé que eso puede dañar a quienes están a su alrededor… por lo menos ahora las cosas ya no están tan mal, solo la escuela, pero sé que ese pedazo de memoria lo puedo resistir, ya que mi memoria más valiosa está ahora a mi lado, y ni Alberto me la puede robar…

**Fin **

Espero que les haya gustado, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, pero creo que sí quedó bien, pero júzguenlo ustedes ¿vale? Por cierto, este fic tiene dos ilustraciones, pero gracias a mi "adorado" escáner, no las he podido escanear para subirlas a mi galería en Deviantart (.com), así que el domingo 9 de Mayo a partir de las 6:00 pm, ya pueden ir a ver las ilustraciones, espero que les gusten, se cuidan amigos.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
